gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Answer riddles posed by Raven's statues
Answer riddles posed by Raven's statues は Snowlord's Gate で発生するレベル2のイベントです 目的 *Raven's Riddles Solved (解決したカラスのなぞなぞ) * オブジェクト *Raven Statue 報酬 質問と答え Using me, battles are never fought alone. With me, bonds are never broken. Reveal my identity. : You are a fine mug of ale. : You are Loyalty. : You are an army. Consume me and you will choke, but within me is the key to life and growth. What am I? : You are earth. : You are a slain animal. : You are money. I can be found on a mountain, yet you can hold me in your hand or walk over me. I will outlive you. Name me. : You are air. : You are a song. : You are a rock. I come for all who grow, crawl, and walk. I am the perfect hunter. In the end, I am the victor. What is my name? : You are a legend. : You are death. : You are the future. I erode rock, break bodies, and consume cities. Yet, I am necessary for survival. What am I? : You are a conquering army. : You are an earthquake. : You are water. I feast on air, but drink no water. I have no eyes of my own, but without me, you are blind. What am I? : You are a tree. : You are a bird. : You are fire. I move without legs. I push without arms. I speak without words. I howl without a mouth. What am I? : You are wind. : You are a war cry. : You are music. You can burn me, build a home from me, and carve me. There are countless ways to use me. Tell me my name. : You are fabric. : You are wood. : You are bone. From pain and a scream, I bring newness into the world. From me, all legends begin. Reveal my name. : You are the sunrise. : You are a dream. : You are birth. Your hand cannot contain me. Your eye cannot see me. I am fleeting when held, but you can catch me if you stand still. What am I? : Time. : Breath. : Hope. I am beautiful in the winter sun, but brutal to the touch. I am a danger overhead and underfoot. What is my name? : You are ice. : You are steel. : You are the teeth of my foe. I will devour you from the inside out. I must be conquered every day, or I will take your life. Only in death can you stop me. Who am I? : You are the wind. : You are hunger. : You are my enemy. I blind hunters, frighten children, and no door can keep me out, yet each night I return. What am I? : You are a leopard. : You are sleep. : You are darkness. Cultivate me and I will grow. If you are worthy, I will become something that will last forever. Speak my name. : You are a legend. : You are a statue. : You are laughter. A Mere Breath can kill me, yet a spark can bring me to life. My form has the power to dispel darkness. Reveal my Identity. : You are strength. : You are a candle's flame. : You are hope. With me, you will never know reason. I will blind you to everything else and drive you to kill your enemy. What am I? : You are fire. : You are rage : You are darkness. I was alive when I fell, but among thousands of others, I died from being alone. Under your foot, my thin skin crumbles into dust. What am I? : You are the past. : You are a battlefield. : You are dead leaves. I roar. I can kill quickly. I swallow whole. Yet, I do not have teeth or a tongue. What am I? : You are hunger. : You are an avalanche. : You are an old bear.